Serving My Dictator
Stomp...Stomp...Stomp... '' Each and every day I march to the sound of an invisible drum... I repeat these dull movements in any weather or time... Blinded by my devotion to my dictator - a totalitarian beast. If I dare to speak against him... Of which my heart so desires... A touch of an uncaring blade on my neck... Will no longer permit my voice to be heard... And so my fellow soldiers will turn the other way- Back to the powerful and manipulative voice of our master ... Night after night my dictator fills his mind... With thoughts of conquest, power, and glory... And I can do nothing to stop his insanity... He mercilessly destroys cities and villages And hurts millions without guilt... Inside my soul is crying to help them.. "''What can I do to help these people'", ''I wonder... "''No,no," ''my brain says. "''You were designed to serve and not help" Alas with a poker face etched onto me... I loot and guard the captured cities... While my soul rages on letting duty win again... As we march, I stare at my leader... What goes on his mind that tells him to act like this?... That face of steel...those eyes burning with raw anger... I stare at fascination at this man I will never be like... Oh kill him and the nightmarish days will be over!... But he is a tyrant...with powers of the Devil...who is my God In my mind, I forgive and he smiles- knowing he has possessed my mind... He rambles...he curses...he schemes... On how to defeat an enemy.... Who is deliriously charismatic and jolly... Can defeat an army of millions and destroy our empire again and again... My leader's eyes turn red and his veins surge knowing he will never win... He fights in new battlegrounds and even takes the war to space...all in vain However he never dies and our devotion is still to him...like a ball and chain Traitors...and the prisoners help fill my lonely hours... The traitors- ugly and burned, no wonder the enemy rejected them... The prisoners have looks of fear but they're all the same... My thoughts turn to the brother led astray by the enemy... Loner and loser... Who decided to help them while leaving us to die... "For his family is that why?" ''I shout in our cold barracks but no one hears ... My head hurts on thinking of how miserable my life is... But whatever will be...will be... I smile at times... My dictator's empire will never last a thousand years... The enemy will burn every trace and my leader... "''But my leader is nearly immortal" I say to myself... And the war will forever continue leaving sadness to overtake me again... The war will go on between us and him... Just like my feelings of happiness and sadness... I hunch down and do my duty... Yes, give my dictator all the riches of the world... However he will never be truly happy without one thing... As for me, the enemy will turn my only weapon into a weapon for himself... To continue on to defeat my leader... "I'm sorry your Majesty," I say to myself... "Loyal as I will be, I can never guard your princess when the man in the red cap is around..." Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Super Mario Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas